sabers_edgefandomcom-20200213-history
Crafting
Crafting gear, including upgrading gear, is done through finding duplicate items in Quest Rewards or Treasure Packs. Usually, gear is upgraded automatically once you have found enough of a given item. Sometimes, the upgrade process requires the use of the Forge. Gear upgraded in the Forge must be equipped to a Crew member after the upgrade in order to be used by that Crew member. Quest Rewards Upon winning a quest battle, you will earn rewards. To know what rewards are possible, you may select Rewards in the quest screen. If you earn gear, either it will be automatically upgraded when you earn enough required pieces, or you will have to Forge gear. Treasure Packs When you have saved up sufficient soulstones, or you have earned enough doubloons, you can spend your ill-gotten spoils on Treasure Packs. The loot obtained from using a Treasure Key to open a Pack is random, and can include gear, XP cards, Heroes Cards , or other items. Treasure Packs typically come in three varieties. Special Packs are available once you have unlocked Special Quests; they are purchased with soulstones. Heroic Packs are available from the beginning of the game. You may Claim one Heroic Treasure Key every eight (8) hours; these keys can also be purchased with soulstones. Armory Packs are available from the beginning of the game. You may Claim one Armory Treasure Key every two (2) hours; these keys can be purchased with doubloons. These packs are a great source of gear. It is recommended to alternate between upgrading your Crew stats and saving up to purchase 30 Armory Pack Keys, especially early in play. Forge The Forge (a.k.a. Workshop) can be found through the Crew view under the Equipment tab. Not all gear can be upgraded in the Forge. To discover whether gear can be upgraded in the Forge, choose the gear you wish to upgrade, then choose the magnifying glass in the gear window. If Forge Item is an option in the listing, you can use the Forge to upgrade that gear. You receive gear from purchasing Treasure keys to open packs and from winning quest battles. As of July 1, 2019, there are few advantageous uses for soulstones, the small blue stones you sometimes get as rewards. A sensible strategy is to save them up for a 30 Keys Heroic Pack for better gear. Access the Forge through the screen shown here. You can reach this screen by selecting a Crew member, then the Equipment tab. Here, you will be shown how many copies you have of a given piece of equipment. If you have all the pieces necessary to upgrade gear, from here, choose the gear you wish to upgrade, choose the magnifying glass, and, if it is an option, choose Forge Item from the listing. Even if Forge Item is not shown in the listing, here you can see how to acquire the desired gear, including which type of Treasure Pack and/or which Quest Reward might contain that gear. Currently, there is no method of selling excess items or of trading for desired pieces. All items have an associated level. You will not be able to equip them until your crew advances to that level. Since gear stats are no longer shown, there can be a bit of trial and error in upgrading gear without overshooting which piece you can use. The following listing of gear stats was posted from a much earlier edit; apparently the game used to reveal gear stats. There is currently no way to verify whether these stats are accurate. Swords & Axes Swords and Axes do melee damage, focused attack is extra damage. L1- Karkal Sword , +2 melee L3 - Gilendar (rare sword?), +7 Melee, +2 Defense, +20 Life L4 - Battle Axes, +3 Melee, +1 Defense L6- Kiera Sword, +4 Melee, +2 Defense L7- Reckoning Axes, +5 Melee, +3 Defense L9- Phoenix (sword) +9 Melee, +4 Defense L10- Skofrun Axes, +11 Melee, +5 Defense Spears Spears can penetrate defense (50% of damage will go through to damage life if a shield is present). L2 -Tekuran Spear, +2 Melee L4- Reckoning Spear, +3 Melee, +1 Defense L6- Amiran Spear, + 4 Melee, +3 Defense L9 The Kurin (rare) +18 Melee, +10 Defense, +40 Life Mace On a focused attack (critical), maces stun an opponent. Stunned opponents do not attack until they are attacked, or after 2 enemy turns. L5 Janspir Mace- +3 Melee, +2 Defense L8 Makrin Mace- +6 Melee, +4 Defense L11 Sankuin- +11 Melee, +8 Defense Shock Gloves L10 Amped Gloves- +9 Melee, +9 Defense Pistols 1 Turn reload, pierces defense (Shield). L1 Mucket's Pistol- +1 Ranged L2 Greyber's Single Shot (Rare)- +3 Ranged, +1 Special, +10 Life L3 Greyber's Mark II- +2 Ranged, +1 Special L5 Marksman Pistol- +4 Ranged, +2 Special L7 Mucket's Special- +14 Ranged, +5 Special, +30 Life L10 Kakorin Pistol- +10 Ranged, +9 Special Bombs AOE damage (2x2). Focused attack increases damage. L1 Standard Bomb - +3 Ranged, +2 Special L6 Skull Bomb- +6 Ranged,+3 Special L9 Carnage Bomb- +11 Ranged, +6 Special L12 Stitched Bomb- +20 Ranged, +11 Special Rifles 2 Turn reload, and pieces defense (shields). L1 Blunderbuss- +3 Ranged, +1 Special L4 Imperial Rifle- +3 Ranged, +2 Special L6 Bucket's Flintlock- +5 Ranged, +3 Special L8 Londras Blunderbuss- +8 Ranged, +6 Special Soulstaff Ranged attack that becomes AOE on focused attack. L1 Madra Staff- +8 Ranged +8 Special L11 Ice Staff- +10 Ranged, +10 Special Steam Guns Rings/Necklace L1 Ardent Ring- +1 Melee, +3 Life L2 Steady Hands- +1 Ranged, +7 Life L3 Tsinder- +2 Melee, +8 Life L3 Pendant of Safety- +2 Defense, +5 Life L5 Gilding Ring- +3 Special, +3 Defense L7 Sky Pearl Ring- +52 Life L7 Eye of Dawn Pendant - +5 Special, +20 Life L8 Devil's Grip Ring- +7 Melee, +25 Life L9 Stargazer- +75 Life L9 Black Moon Ring- +6 Melee, +6 Ranged, +12 Life L9 Olly's Crest- +8 Special, +36 Life